Temptation of the Sea
by bellspirit
Summary: How exactly Haruka and Michiru became the Uranus and Neptune we know today and an insight into their relationship and their past. Based on the headcannon I've created while rewatching Sailor Moon S.
1. I Can Make You the Wind

**I have written a new story! I know, shocker, right? Anyways, this story is based on a headcannon that I've been creating while live blogging Sailor Moon S (if you wanna check those out, my URL on tumblr is realsparkles and you can search the tag live blog). Now, I didn't want to post this story until I had it all written, but I'm currently writing what I believe to be the last chapter so hopefully we'll be fine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

 **. . . . .**

Chapter 1: I Can Make You the Wind

June 1993

That was the day that changed my life. The day I gave into my fears and stopped running. The day that I became Sailor Uranus.

Michiru was in no state to get home on her own due to her injuries from the battle. She told me she couldn't go home yet because her parents would question her about them and she couldn't tell them that she was a senshi. Since my parents are almost never home because they work all the time, I offered to let her stay at my place until she was better.

I walked her over to my motorcycle and gave her the spare helmet that I always kept with me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. Even though she was probably in a lot of pain, she seemed content to be sitting there. Probably because of her huge crush on me. She always said she wanted to ride in my car as we drove along the beach.

When we got to my house, I showed her to the bathroom so she could shower and wash her wounds. That way they would be clean and then I could tend to them.

She was in the bathroom for a long time and I think it was because she was having trouble undressing and washing herself but didn't want to ask me to help her either because she was embarrassed or stubborn. Although I would have had no problem helping her.

She finally came out in the robe that I had left for her and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Come over to the couch so I can bandage you up," I told her as I brought my first aid kit over to the couch. She followed me slowly; suddenly shy about being in my presence when she had been so forward before.

She sat down next to me and I rolled up the sleeve of the arm that was injured. I inspected the scratches. "These already look so much better," I noted that the bleeding had stopped and there was no longer dirt in her wounds.

"We heal quicker than regular people, but since these scratches are so deep, it'll probably take a couple days to fully heal," she told me. She winced when I touched her arm.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm just going to apply this disinfectant and then wrap your arm up," she nodded and closed her eyes. Probably to try and ignore the pain. In an attempt to distract her, I started asking her questions.

"So, how long have you been playing the violin? You play beautifully and are already so well known for only being fifteen years old."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. I started learning when I was five and quickly fell in love with it. It's been my dream since I was little to be a famous violinist and to compose and record my own songs," her face suddenly fell, "but now I'll never be able to do that because of my duties as a soldier."

"Hey, I'm sure one day there'll be no more evil in the world and you can become a famous violinist," I told her as I finished wrapping her arm.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. So I finished your arm and now I need to look at your back. You're going to have to take off the top part of your robe. Is that okay?" I asked her, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

She blushed again and slowly nodded. She turned to the side so that her back was to me and she lowered her robe, trying her best to cover her breasts even though I couldn't see anything at this angle.

Damn, I thought, a little disappointed. Haruka, this is not the time for that, I reminded myself. She was very beautiful and if this was one of the girls from my track team, I would be flirting with her and jokingly trying to get her to show me her breasts while she would just be blushing and trying her best to stay concealed. But this was different. Michiru was hurt, and vulnerable, and probably actually liked me, and I couldn't act that way around her since we would be fighting together for the rest of our lives. And who knows, maybe one day I'll have feelings for her too, if the way I feel now is any indication of how I'll feel in the future. I would be lying if I said I didn't find Michiru attractive from the moment I met her and I had a feeling deep down inside of me that I would deny if anyone ever asked me about it that we were meant for each other _._

I finished bandaging her back and pulled the robe back up over her shoulders.

"I'm going to put your uniform in the wash and I'll grab you some clothes to change into." I went into the bathroom and laughed at what I saw. She had folded her uniform neatly on the counter. I picked up her uniform shirt to inspect the damage. There were large bloodstains on the back and lighter stains on the arm. I brought it to the laundry room, treated it, and then threw it in the washer. I then went to my room in search of clothes that wouldn't be too big for her, since I am significantly taller than she is. I managed to find an old pair of sweat pants that were too small for me and a button up shirt that had shrunk a little in the wash.

I went back to the living room to give Michiru the clothes. She was no longer sitting on the couch and had made her way over to the bookcase. She was looking at the pictures and awards that were on the top couple of shelves. She turned to me and she was holding one of the pictures from the shelf. It was a picture of me when I was younger with the first blue ribbon I ever won in track. A couple of the girls from my track team were hugging me and we were all laughing.

"You were so cute. And you've won so many awards," she said, looking back up at the awards.

"I've always wanted to be the wind," I told her, joining her at the bookcase.

"You know," she said, slyly smiling at me, "I can draw you as the wind."

"Oh, we're back to the modeling thing, are we?" I said, slightly flirting with her, becoming more comfortable with her.

"You're just," she paused and looked me up and down, "the perfect specimen. Any artist would love to paint you."

"The perfect specimen, am I?" I laughed. Me, the perfect specimen? There must be something wrong with her.

"No, seriously. Look at you," she picked up another picture of me. In this one, I'm running in a race. "You're so photogenic. And it's easy for a camera to pick it up. It's a little harder for a painter, but with you, the painting would paint itself."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" I ask.

"Maybe," she blushed and put the picture back on the shelf.

"I'll tell you what," I said and she looked back up at me. "I'll pose for you if you can beat me in a sport." She's probably not too athletic since she's so into the arts. "I'll even let you choose."

She got this smirk on her face. "I challenge you to a swim race." That surprised me. No hesitation, no worry, should _I_ be worried? Probably not. Swimming's not my sport, but I'm pretty good at it. She probably thought that swimming is the opposite of running and I might not be good at it.

"You're on," I said, holding out my hand. She grabbed it and shook.

 **. . . . .**

 **Woo! So a few things, in my headcannon, Haruka and Michiru aren't from Tokyo (although I haven't decided where they are from), which is why they mention there parents. Since they are middle school students, they do live with their parents. Once they get to Tokyo they live on their own. I don't know if I actually had more to say because if I did, I have forgotten it. Oh, wait, if you want to know details about my headcannon, feel free to ask and I might put it into my author notes.**

 **~BellSpirit**


	2. Mermaid in the Ocean

**Chapter 2! Woo! Go chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

 **. . . . .**

Chapter 2: Mermaid in the Ocean

June 1993

Michiru slept over at my house and I drove her to school the next morning. We agreed that we would have our race that day after school and I would pick her up and we would go to the sports center.

After school got out, I went back to Michiru's school to get her. I attracted a bit of attention as soon as I got there. Michiru wasn't kidding when she said that I was popular at her school. Finally, Michiru came out and strutted boldly up to me. She was most definitely relishing in the fact that all her other classmates were probably very jealous.

"Having fun?" I said as I gave her her helmet.

"You have no idea," she grabbed the helmet, put it on, and hopped on the back of my bike. "Let's go."

I silently laughed to myself before kicking off and leaving. Michiru laid her head on my back. She sure is getting used to me driving her around.

We got to the sports center, went to the locker room, got changed, and entered the pool. I was wearing a simple navy blue one piece. While I was waiting for Michiru, I was inspecting my suit for drag. When Michiru came out, she was wearing a light blue one piece with her school's name across the chest.

She was on the swim team? Well, that doesn't necessarily mean that she's good. More than likely she's probably just mediocre.

"Do you wanna choose the event?" she asked me while she was pulling her hair up. "Since I chose the sport?"

I thought about it for a second. "200 meter IM." Even if she is good, she's probably not good at all four strokes. I'm not really either, but this way I have more of a chance, just in case.

"Alright," she started walking over to the blocks and I followed her. We stepped up onto the blocks and prepared ourselves. "On your mark!" she yelled. "Get set! Go!" We dove into the water and started swimming butterfly.

I'm a pretty strong flyer, but out of the corner of my eye I could see that she was just about even with me. I got ahead for the last fifteen meters or so and touched the wall first. I pushed off and started backstroke.

Backstroke was always the stroke that I rested with. I let my arms rest from butterfly – it's pretty hard on your shoulders – and I just kick really fast. This is where being a fast runner comes in handy. I needed to stay ahead before we got to breaststroke because breaststroke is my worst stroke. I was pretty confident until I saw Michiru quickly catching up to me. Butterfly may not have been her strongest but she was pretty good at backstroke. We touched the wall at the same time and I pushed off to start breaststroke but out of the corner of my eye I saw Michiru do a bucket turn. Damn, I've never been able to master the bucket turn. She'll definitely get ahead of me.

She got ahead of me right away. She must have a killer power pull. Mine was probably really weak. The only thing I could do was keep my pace. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go faster, because like I said, breaststroke is my worst stroke, but maybe I could make up for it in the freestyle.

I touched the wall way after she did and did a quick turnover to start freestyle. I went my fastest but there was no catching up to Michiru. She had had too much of a head start and she was only going faster. She was almost half a lap in front of me when she finished. When I finally reached the wall, she was sitting on the wall and splashing water on herself. She wasn't even out of breath where as I could barely catch my breath.

"How are you this good?" I gasped. "You don't seem like the athletic type."

"You run to be with the wind, I swim to be with the ocean," she said as she let her hair down.

Why did I not think that she would have an affinity for the water like I did with the wind? Of course she'd used that to her advantage her entire life like I have.

"I guess this means you have to pose for me now," Michiru said, standing up and grabbing her towel that she had placed on another block.

"I guess it does," I said as I got out of the water.

 **. . . . .**

 **One of my shorter chapters. It probably would have been even slower if I did not give you such elaborate commentary on the swim race. Maybe I just wanted to show off my swim knowledge, who knows? While I was writing this, I often wondered about Michiru's injuries. Would she be able to swim? I decided that she could because she would probably be healed enough to be able to swim. God knows I had to swim through so many injuries, Michiru could definitely tough it out. I still haven't decided where Haruka and Michiru are from. Does anybody have any suggestions?**

 **~BellSpirit**


	3. Painting the Wind

**Chapter 3! I wasn't planning on having this chapter out so soon, but I finally finished the last chapter so now it doesn't really matter when I upload. In this chapter, we see what happens when Michiru finally gets to paint Haruka!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

 **Also, it's hard to type when you just painted your nails.**

 **. . . . .**

Chapter 3: Painting the Wind

June 1993

I was at Michiru's house. I had come here right after school, picking Michiru up first of course. She lived in a large house and even had her own studio just for painting. She also had a sound proof room where she could play her violin. We were in her studio and she had me wearing a very light, thin, short dress.

"It's so I can paint your figure and then draw whatever clothes I want on you later," she said while she was setting up the room and her supplies. I was in the middle of the room against a white wall, her easel set up in front of me, and a large window to my right. She was currently putting fans on top of shelves to get a wind effect.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," she said, putting the last fan where she wanted it and checking her work.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, curious as to exactly what she'll have me do.

"Ever since I first saw you run I knew I just had to paint you," she explained.

"And when was that?' I asked, wondering how long she had been watching me.

"A couple months ago Elza asked me to go to a track meet with her so that she assess the competition. You ran in the first race of the day and you won. The entire time I was watching you I was getting inspirations for paintings, but I was too shy to approach you and ask. It wasn't until I found out that you were my partner that I realized I had to talk to you at some point. So why not start off with asking about the painting?"

"You've been wanting to do this for months?"

"Yes," she blushed. "And you finally broke down."

"Hey, I didn't break down," I argued. "You won the race fair and square."

She shrugged, "Lucky me." She walked over to me. "Alright, now I'm going to pose you." She started placing my arms in certain positions and turning my body in different ways trying to get the right angles. "Okay, perfect. Now I want you to look up there and close your eyes. Try to keep your face soft. If you ever need a break, just ask. Once I get the basic outline, I won't really need you to be posing unless I need to figure out details for something." She walked over to her easel and dipped her paintbrush in some paint. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I guess," I said, getting into position.

"Then let's get started," she flipped a switch on the wall and the fans turned on, immediately blowing into my face and blowing my hair out of my eyes. I closed my eyes as she pressed a button on a CD player. Classical music began playing.

About twenty minutes later, she told me that she had finished the outline and I could take a break if I wanted. I excused myself to grab a glass of water from her kitchen. When I came back, she was adding definition to my legs. The painting wasn't much yet, but it already looked so amazing.

"Wow, it looks so life like," I commented while looking over her shoulder to get a better look.

"I told you that you'd bring the painting to life," she said, still painting.

"Yeah, but I've only seen your waterscapes, I didn't think it was going to look this good."

"I am an award winning painter. Everything I do looks good," she said matter of factly.

"Yeah you do," I said, not really registering what I said.

"What was that?" she asked. She stopped painting and turned around.

"It does. Yeah _it_ does," I quickly said, realizing what I said.

"Hmmm, are you sure that's what you wanted to say," she said flirtatiously. She stepped closer and looked up at me, the painting abandoned for now.

"Uh…" I was drawing a blank just looking at her beautiful face. Had her eyes always been the gorgeous blue that they were right now. My eyes drifted down to her lips. They were shiny and light pink, probably from her lip gloss. I suddenly felt the urge to taste her lips. My face slowly got closer to hers. I paused for a second and she didn't move or react, she just kept looking at me with that flirtatious smile.

So I closed the gap and pressed my lips against hers

I pulled back and looked at her face. She was just looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"Haruka," she breathed. She put her hand on the side of my face and pulled me back down to meet her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her go up on her toes because she got slightly taller.

When we finally broke apart I gestured to her painting. "You know, you should probably finish your painting."

She looked behind her at her painting. "I suppose I should," she said. She went up on tip toe and gave me a quick peck before picking up her paintbrush and getting back to work.

I watched her with a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

 **. . . . .**

 **I think this may have been my favorite chapter to write, just because it's so darn cute!**

 **Two more chapters to go! And they're both pretty dramatic so look forward to that!**

 **~BellSpirit**


	4. Division of the Sea and Sky

**Alright, here's chapter 4, the super dramatic one! This is probably longer than I wanted to post this chapter, but I had finals and that was super stressful. Seriously, I was studying into the wee hours of the morning for two nights in a row over Skype with my best friend. And I just moved back home and now I'll be here for a month! Probably won't be writing, since these days I only really write when I really get inspired, which is probably good seeing as I have a whole slew of unfinished stories from years ago. Anyways, I'm rambling. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Division of the Sea and Sky

August 1993

It had been a couple of months since my first battle. Michiru and I had been dating since the day I modeled for her. Her parents didn't know. She wasn't out to her parents. Coming from a wealthy family, her parents wanted the perfect daughter, which included marrying the perfect husband. She's not sure if she'll ever come out to her parents. She's afraid of how they'll react. Like a majority of Japan, her parents seemed to be anti-gay so I understand her not wanting to come out to them and I am completely fine with that. Her parents weren't around a lot either but when they were around, they were very nosy about Michiru's life. We had to be very careful about our relationship and about us being senshi. I have met her parents, but they only know me as her friend.

I, on the other hand, am out to my parents. My parents were very understanding and don't really care what I do with my life as long as I'm happy and I don't die. My parents knew that I was different when I was younger and weren't surprised when I came out to them last year. My parents have met Michiru and they know that she is my girlfriend and they absolutely love her.

These past couple of months have been filled with training. I had to learn how to fight, how to use my powers, and to develop my intuition. I don't think my intuition will ever be as good as Michiru's, but I'm getting there. This is the part of my training that Michiru finds the most challenging. Michiru's been pretty intuitive her whole life and was able to tap into her intuition right away after becoming a senshi. Also, our intuitions were very different. She gets hers from the seas and I get mine from the wind.

We also spent a lot of time trying to learn about the enemy and our mission. We knew that they called themselves the Death Busters and that they were looking for three talismans to get to the Holy Grail. We were also looking for the talismans, which we knew were concealed in pure hearts. However, to obtain a talisman, the person that the pure heart belongs to will have to die. I have accepted this because I've seen what the end of the world looks like, and I never want to see it again. Michiru is less willing to take lives so we decided that I was going to be the "leader" because when it comes down to it, I was willing to make sacrifices and Michiru wasn't. I had to take the mission seriously because if I didn't. Michiru would crumble. I had to do it for her.

We balanced our senshi lives and personal lives very well. We train, we go to school, we research, we study for high school entrance exams, even though neither of us know where we want to go yet. Although, when school let out in July, time for school was replaced with more studying.

Michiru was keeping tabs on the Death Busters through her intuition. They seemed to be lying low in an unknown location but we think that they are fairly close to us, so if anything big were to happen, we'd probably know right away.

About halfway through August, we started to prepare to go back to school. Like start working on homework that we hadn't done yet (it wasn't procrastinating because we still a couple weeks before school started).

We were currently at a café, taking a break from a long morning of homework and studying. I was enjoying a cup of coffee and Michiru was sipping her tea when suddenly, she gasped and dropped her cup, spilling tea all over the table.

"Michiru!" I yelled, startled, worried about her burning herself more than anything.

A waitress rushed over to clean up the mess and Michiru apologized profusely to her.

As soon as the waitress walked away, I leaned over the table towards Michiru. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"The Death Busters, they're not here anymore," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I wasn't getting anything from them for a while so I thought maybe they were taking a break or something, but I just felt a surge of power from them in Sankakusu at Mugen Academy," she explained.

"Isn't Mugen Academy that really elite school on Tokyo Bay?" I asked, wondering why the Death Busters would have relocated there. It must have something to do with the students, or their disguise, or something.

She nodded and the waitress brought out another cup of tea for her.

"We need to get into that school," I said, lowering my coffee cup and starring at it.

"Haruka, it's an elite school. How are we going to get in?" Michiru asked.

"We'll apply for specialty suisen. I'm sure they'd love to have violin genius Kaioh Michiru at their school. And I'm probably good enough at track and motor sports for me to get in for athletics," I explained.

"Good enough? Haruka, you're amazing."

"It's decided. When school's back in, we're going to talk to our teachers about getting into Mugen Academy on specialty suisen."

* * *

We both spoke to our parents about going to Mugen Academy. My parents were surprised that I wanted to go there, but overall they were happy about my choice and wished me luck. Michiru's parents were ecstatic about her decision, because of course, Michiru going to Mugen Academy would make for the perfect daughter.

The last couple of weeks of summer, we cut out studying from our schedule; we wouldn't need to study if we got in on specialty suisen and Mugen's entrance exams were different from other high schools' anyways, so it was unnecessary to continue studying. We focused on training and homework. We also occasionally added music practice and running into our regime to keep our skills sharp. When I had extra time, I would sometimes stop my the motor race track.

Out relationship really took a backseat because of everything that we now had to do and consider. We were much more focused on the mission. And maybe I liked it that way.

The night before we went back to school, I lay in my bed starring at the ceiling, enable to sleep. Thoughts were swarming in my head, not allowing me peace until I've made a decision.

We let the enemy escape. They up and left right under our noses. We need to take the mission seriously. Us being in a relationship is just holding us back, distracting us. It broke my heart to even think this. I loved Michiru, although I haven't told her. But I have to do what's best for the mission. I have to break up with Michiru.

* * *

The next morning, I drove Michiru to school. I tried not to think about what I had to do. I wanted to enjoy my last moments with her.

We got to her school a little early and just stood by my bike and talked.

"I'm actually really excited about going to Mugen," Michiru was saying. "We'll be away from my parents. We won't have to hide our relationship. We can be a real couple."

Why did she have to say that now? I was doing well with not thinking about it. But now she's just reminded me of the inevitability of what I must do.

Michiru noticed the troubled look on my face. "Haruka, what's wrong?" she asked, cupping my face with her hand.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. "I think that we need to break up." I opened my eyes and saw the hurt and confusion on her face, immediately regretting what I'd done, but I knew that it was for the best.

"What?" she asked and started to move her hand from my face. Not ready to let her go, I put my hand on top of hers and kept it on my face.

"Being together will only distract us from the mission. When we're in Tokyo, we can't be wasting time like this when we need to be focused."

Tears began to pool in her eyes. "But, Haruka, I -"

"Don't," I said, interrupting what I knew she was going to say. My hand tensed around hers. I moved her hand from my face and let it drop, although I was still holding it. I raised my other hand to her face and tried to wipe away her tears. "It'll make it harder if you tell me," which is why I'm not going to tell her that I love her.

She closed her eyes, sniffed, and nodded, understanding where I was coming from and why I had to do it.

I leaned down and kissed her, letting my lips linger because who knew if I'd ever be able to kiss her again.

"Michiru," I opened her eyes and looked into mine. "This doesn't have to be forever. I want to be with you, and if we defeat the Death Busters, we can finally properly be together."

* * *

 **Alright, I know, it's heartbreaking. I was about to be like, "I didn't make this up!" But technically I did, I just believe that something like this happened before Haruka and Michiru entered the series. But yeah, let me know what you think of this and my headcannon in general. I'm very interested to know what other people think of it.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, I've kind of combined the anime and the manga. It more follows the anime, especially in the next and last chapter, but in the manga, Mugen Academy is on an island in Tokyo Bay (I'm pretty sure it's not in the anime but don't quote me). I was seriously trying to figure out with canon to follow when writing this story. In the anime, it's never really said if they live together or in separate apartments because they only show Haruka's apartment. In the manga, they have each have their own apartment for plot purposes (so does Setsuna). Also, the death busters in the manga do different things from what happens in the anime.**

 **~BellSpirit**


	5. Sea Breeze

**Here it is, the last chapter. I'm proud of myself for actually finishing a multichapter fic for the first time in my life, so go me! Always know how you're going to end a story kids, or you'll never finish it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sea Breeze

May 1994

It had been nine months since I broke up with Michiru. It was hard at first, to always have to be together, but not actually be together. Eventually we got back into our old rhythm, no more being awkward, no more painful encounters. We even sometimes jokingly flirted with each other, knowing that nothing could happen. We discovered that living like this helped us bear the burden of the mission without distracting us. For now, we were both ignoring our feelings for each other.

We both received specialty suisen from Mugen Academy. They were beyond ecstatic that famous racer Tenoh Haruka and genius violinst Kaioh Michiru wanted to go to their school.

We moved to Tokyo after we graduated from middle school and moved into an apartment by ourselves. We started school at Mugen as first year high school students.

The Death Busters started attacking not long after we got here. The first victim was a shrine maiden named Rei who we later got to know personally as Haruka and Michiru as well as her group of friends.

Rei Hino, like I said, is a shrine maiden at Hikawa shrine. She has long black hair and purple eyes. She went to an all girls, Catholic, ladder school.

Usagi Tsukino was a child like, fun loving girl. She once followed around Michiru for a day because she wanted Michiru to teach her how to be an elegant lady. She had long blonde hair that she wore in a cute bun hairstyle and blue eyes.

Ami Mizuno was the genius of the group. She wanted to be a doctor and was passionate about her studies. Michiur challenged her to a swim race once and then proceeded to upset her after they tied. To make it up to her, she challenged her again and sent me to fetch her. She had short blue hair and blue eyes.

Makoto Kino was the strongest of the group. She was tall and although she went to the same school as Usagi and Ami, she had to wear a different uniform because they didn't have any in her size. I almost ran her over with my motorcycle and she developed a crush on me after I treated a wound that she had. She had curly brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and green eyes.

Minako Aino was athletic but also wanted to be an idol. She went to a different middle school as well. The first day I met Minako, she and Usagi followed me around all day because they thought I was a guy and Minako thought she had a shot with me. She had long blonde hair that she wore with a red bow and blue eyes.

When we came to Tokyo, we discovered an existing group of Sailor Senshi, but none of them, except for the intuitive and possible psychic Sailor Mars, really knew what the Death Busters were doing, and even then, she was only getting very vague visions, similar to the ones that I was getting before I awakened.

Their leader, Sailor Moon, didn't really seem like she was taking anything seriously, and often needed to be rescued either by her fellow senshi, us, or her boyfriend, Tuxedo Kamen. Strangely, at the end of the day, she was always able to defeat the enemy and her team often worked well together to win. I may not like how they handle the situation most of the time, but I do admire their ability to always pull through in the end.

What really struck me when I first go here was that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen seemed to be able to maintain a relationship while also having to fight. They complimented each other in battle and always helped the other when needed. They didn't think that they had to sacrifice their feelings for each other for the sake of their mission and it somehow worked out. What was different between Michiru and me and them? How were they able to pull this off and we weren't?

* * *

Today was a rough day. No, that was a serious understatement, but I'm too exhausted to think of a better word.

Michiru and I had suspected that the Death Busters might go after one of my competitors, Yamada. Michiru had volunteered to keep an eye on him. I ran into Usagi after she had missed the bus after one of my motocross races. I offered to drive her home but a couple of my other competitors tried to pretty much kill us and managed to damage my bike. While trying to fix it, Michiru called me and told me to meet up with her because she thought something was going to happen. I left Usagi and ran to meet up with Michiru.

When I got to where she was, Neptune was tied to a tree and Kaolinite was standing next to her with two daimons. She revealed that they were never interested in Yamada and were using him to lure us in so that they could destroy us. Of course, that's when Sailor Moon showed up and cut the rope that was binding Neptune. Kaolinite set her daimons on us. I tried to fight them but Sailor Moon kept getting in my way. The daimons then handcuffed us and Neptune tried to tell us to escape but then Kaolinite threw her over a cliff.

My heart broke for the second time, but I knew that she was right. There was no way that Sailor Moon and I would be able to effectively fight so I managed to get her to run away - she wanted to stay and try to help Neptune. We found a cave that we hid in for a while. We argued quite a bit, seeing as we had different feelings toward the mission and she didn't support my decision to leave Neptune behind.

We actually bonded a bit. She treated my wounded shoulder and she awkwardly asked me to scratch her back, but I did it anyways. Eventually the daimons found us and we made our back to the clearing where Kaolinite was waiting for us.

We fought so much better. We were in sync, and we were even able to trick the daimons into cutting our handcuffs. Sometime while we were fighting, Kaolinite noticed that Neptune had managed to survive the fall and was crawling out of the water onto some rocks. Sailor Moon attacked her to stop her from getting to Neptune. I destroyed one of the daimons and Sailor Moon destroyed the other. Kaolinite left because she had ultimately failed.

I left Sailor Moon and hurried down to the lake to get Neptune. She was surprised that I had come back for her and asked my why I did it, since she knows that I was willing to sacrifice anything, even her. I told her that Sailor Moon had ultimately been the one to save her.

We finally made it back to our apartment, first having to find my bike and fixing it. We were both exhausted from the day. As soon as we entered the apartment, Michiru started her usual routine of cleaning the apartment. I went to change out of my race suit and clean up a bit. When I returned, she was still cleaning. I leaned against a wall and watched her pensively. I had almost lost her today. She could have died and I would've been left to carry out the mission alone.

That's when I decided that I couldn't do it. I couldn't live my life without Michiru. I loved her and I don't really care about the mission right now. I just want Michiru.

I walked over to where she was, sitting on the couch and arranging the books and magazines that were on the coffee table. I sat down next to her. "Michiru."

"Hmmm?" she put down the book she was holding, sat up, and turned towards me.

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against hers. She hesitated at first, no doubt from confusion, but she started kissing me back.

When I pulled away she said, "I don't understand."

"Today, I felt what it was like to lose you and I never want to feel like that again," I told her. I put my hands on top of hers in her lap.

"But what about the mission?" she asked, searching my face, trying to figure out my change of heart.

"I don't care about the mission right now. Right now, in this moment, I only care about you." I paused. I was going to say it. I was going to tell her. "I love you."

"Oh, Haruka. I love you, too," she put her arms around my neck and pulled me back in for another kiss.

I start to take off her sweater. She releases her arms from around my neck to allow me to get the sleeves off her arms. She begins to unbutton my shirt and slides it off my shoulders. I grab for her shirt and pull it off her. We pull of the rest of our clothes until we're left in our underwear. Michiru was now lying down on the couch with me lying on top of her. I grabbed one of her breasts and started massaging it over her bra. She moaned with pleasure and began to unclip my bra.

I woke up the next day in my bed with Michiru in my arms, and I couldn't be happier.

We made love for the first time that night. I don't know if getting back together with Michiru was the best decision, but I know that it was the best decision for us. We were finally together and we could finally be a couple. And no one, not Michiru's parents, not the other Sailor Senshi, not even the Death Busters, were going to tear us apart.

* * *

 **Yay! I finished a fic! What did you think? I might develop more of this headcannon as I continue to rewatch the series. So who knows, maybe I will post more. I definitely like writing for Haruka and Michiru**

 **For anyone who's interesting about my headcannon and why I think that these things happened:**

 **First of all, most of the fandom can agree that in the anime, Haruka and Michiru are not dating in the S season but they are in the Stars season. And when you watch the anime, they are definitely more open and couply in the Stars than they are in S.**

 **Chapters 1 &2: These weren't originally part of my headcannon, more just a device the get the story going and to serve as an intro. I also felt that Haruka wouldn't just give in to being a model for Michiru until they got to know each other better so I just had to make it into a competition.**

 **Chapter 3: We see in the episode with Haruka flashback that Michiru wanted to paint Haruka and they actually show a painting that Michiru did of Haruka so that's where this chapter comes from. Also, for their kiss (Michiru's first kiss, although I never mentioned anything about that, but it is Michiru's first kiss), in the episode with Unazaki and first kisses, Michiru says something about first kisses being cherished and after she says that, she glances at Haruka which totally makes me think that Haruka was her first kiss.**

 **Chapter 4: I believe that Haruka and Michiru were dating and broke up before the events of S. One of the main reasons that I think this comes from the episode with Umino and Naru. During the love contest, Haruka makes fun of Umino for taking the contest too seriously and being dramatic about not doing well. Michiru comments that at least he cares or something along those lines, and just the way she says makes it seem like she is super bitter about the fact that they aren't together and I don't remember which episode made me think that Haruka was the one that broke up with Michiru but something did happen that made me think that. There is an episode where Tuxedo Kamen meets with the outers and Neptune explains that they let the Death Busters slip through their fingers and establish themselves, and that's what made me think that they broke up before establishing themselves in Tokyo.**

 **Chapter 5: In the episode with Yuichiro, Haruka and Michiru seem to act for couply and open to each other. There is a noticeable change about their relationship, and that's what makes me think that they got back together in between that episode and the episode where Neptune almost dies.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **~BellSpirit**


End file.
